The Musgrave Ritual
by AntiquaDove
Summary: Sherlock, Mycroft and Eurus are children. How far will Eurus go to get attention from Sherlock? Will Sherlock be able to save her from her mind?


**I wrote this a few years ago but decided to throw it up in case anyone wanted some kid Myrcoft Sherlock and Eurus**

"I that am lost, oh who will find me? Deep down below, the old beach tree. Help succor me now, the east winds blow. Sixteen by six brother and under we go!" Eurus sung her song that she made up over and over. The five year old spooned honey into her mouth as she watched her older brother Sherlock, with her beady eyes.

He was always full with so much energy, so many things to say. He was very interesting.

"All right you lot, outside! Get some fresh air!" Mrs. Holmes told her three children. Eurus, silent as usual, pushed herself away from the wooden table. The three Holmes siblings walked to a creek, which was a mile walk away from Musgrave hall. The shallow creek was ice cold, but fun to skip rocks on.

Mycroft found a round, smooth stone and horizontally threw it on the top of the water. The stone skipped four times before sinking below the surface. Sherlock ran around, jumping and laughing, waving his pirate sword around.

"Arg, I'm a pirate!" Sherlock yelled. His black pirate hat flew off his head, revealing his thick, curly black hair.

"Play with me Sherlock, play with me!" Eurus cried looking up to see her big brother.

"No, Eurus, I'm playing pirate's with Redbeard!" Sherlock ran off to the other side of the creek, Redbeard faithfully running beside him, barking. Eurus' face remained stoic. She walked down to the creek, her boots touching the water. The girl bent down and put her fingers I the water. The water swirled around her fingers.

"I that am lost, oh who will find me. Deep down below the old beach tree." Eurus sang as she stood up and shook her fingers off. Water droplets flew through the air, some landing softly in her hair. Eurus watched her brother splashing in the water with his dog. They looked so happy.

"They all care so much. Caring is not an advantage." Eurus whispered. Wind coming from the east picked up and blew the girls pig tails away from her soft featured face. She faced the wind and spread her arms out. Her white knit little coat fluttered behind her. Eurus' feathery bangs blew away from her face as she enjoyed the moment.

"Eurus! Come on in! Mum's calling us in for supper!" Eurus opened her eyes and saw Mycroft calling her. She ran up and Mycroft took his little sisters hand and walked back home to Musgrave hall.

Suddenly, Sherlock ran up to his siblings. "Mycroft, Eurus, Redbeard is missing! He's just gone! I don't know where he is!" Sherlock cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. Mycroft looked worried, but Eurus smiled inwardly. Her plan had worked. Maybe now since Redbeard was gone, Sherlock would play with her! Then Sherlock turned to Eurus. "You made him disappear, didn't you!? You hid him so I wouldn't find him! Eurus, please, where is he?" Sherlock pleaded to his little sister. Eurus looked at her older brother.

Why does he care so much? He is just a dog! Eurus wondered.

"I that am lost oh who will find me, deep down below the old beach tree. Help succor me now the east wind blow, sixteen by six, brother and under we go!" Eurus sang.

"Please Eurus, where is he?" Sherlock cried.

"The song is the answer," Was all Eurus said. Mycroft looked uncertain, he wasn't ready to believe his little sister would hide Redbeard.

"Eurus, tell me!" Sherlock yelled, as he ran and tackled his baby sister to the ground, hitting her while screaming, "Tell me!" Mycroft grabbed Sherlock and dragged him off Eurus.

"Stop it!" Mycroft exclaimed. Sherlock burst into tears and sat on the muddy ground, sobbing. Mycroft picked Eurus up and held her. He still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his baby sister was a sociopath. Lacking the one thing that makes us all human. Emotions. Eurus didn't have any. Sherlock hadn'thurt Eurus, but she was all muddy from the ground. One of Eurus' pigtails was falling out, and her bangs stuck out all over the place.

"Lets' get you inside." Mycroft crooned to his baby sister. Sherlock stayed on the ground and closed his eyes, tars creeping out from under his eyelids. Eurus' song kept replaying in his head.

'I that am lost…' His eyes flew open. Her song was about Redbeard! Sherlock sat up.

"I that am lost oh who will find me deep down below the old beach tree!" Sherlock cried. "The beach tree! That's where Redbeard is!" He took off running in the direction of the tree. He sprinted for a mile, back down to the creek, where the old beach tree was.

"Redbeard!" He called as he ran do the tree and ducked under the bristly branches and saw his beloved dog. The poor animals foot was stuck in a bear trap. Eurus was the obvious culprit.

Sherlock somehow managed to pry the trap off of his dogs foot, and hugged him, burying his face in the soft red fur. Redbeard licked his master's face over and over. Sherlock laughed and then another part of the song played in his head. "Brother I am lost without your love, please come save me, seek my room." Sherlock blinked. All of this was just Eurus wanting Sherlock's love. Wanting to play together.

"This is all my fault. I left Eurus to play by herself and left her with her worst enemy, her mind. Though Eurus was so brilliant, she didn't know how to ask for love. That was the one thing she didn't' understand. Sherlock stood up and walked slowly back to Musgrave hall, Redbeard limping beside him. He made his way up to his sisters room and found her dissecting a dead bird. She looked up, saying nothing, her big blue eyes seemed to penetrate his soul.

"Will you play with me?" Sherlock asked. For nearly the first time in her life, Eurus smiled.


End file.
